A Comprehensive History of Narnia by Sandrya Dryad
by Gilari
Summary: In the seventeenth year of the reign of King Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, and Lord of Cair Paravel, His Majesty commissioned me, Sandrya Dryad, to the task of recording the history of Narnia.


11

_Author's Note: This is about the books, not the movies. If you've only seen the movies, you might be confused as to what is going on. As the title suggests, this is a complete history of the land of Narnia. _

_This was my CS Lewis class final project. We were supposed to do a creative project, and since I'm not much good at anything except writing, I thought I would give this a shot. I'm actually quite pleased with the result. My reasoning was that the Telmarines would have destroyed any of the old Narnian records at the time of their conquest, so King Caspian X would have had to start building back up a history. So he commissioned Sandrya to do it._

_Please enjoy!_

A Comprehensive History

Of Narnia

From the beginning of time

To the reign of Caspian the Tenth

By Sandrya Dryad

Introduction

In the seventeenth year of the reign of King Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, and Lord of Cair Paravel, His Majesty commissioned me, as Royal Historian, to the task of recording the history of Narnia. This is a much more difficult operation than would first be assumed, as many of the Narnian records were destroyed during the conquest of Narnia by Caspian the First. Certainly all those pertaining to Talking Beasts, Centaurs, Dryads, Fauns, and the like were burned, as these such creatures, or any record that they existed, tended to make the Telmarines nervous, and did right up until the liberation of Old Narnia by Caspian the Tenth. My most valuable Narnian resource came from a secret vault only recently discovered Cair Paravel. These ancient documents relate mostly to the Golden Age of Narnia, and consequently, are an excellent source of knowledge for what many believe was the greatest period in Narnian history.

For other records I have had to rely on the archives in Archenland, the Lone Islands, and Calorman. The Calorman archives are woefully biased towards Narnia and Narnian culture, but there are some gems within them that I have extracted. For other parts of Narnian history I have been forced to rely on myth and legend, under the assumption that every myth has a basis in truth, and the things in common in the various renditions of the myth are the elements that have the most truth.

Let me start out by saying that I am in fact an amateur historian. Although it has been my hobby for several years to research the history of the country I live in, I did it merely for my own pleasure, and not in any professional capacity. There have not been professional historians that recorded farther back then the Telmarine Conquest for several hundred years, and even those Telmarine historians, for the most part, took the favour Aslan was willing to give them, and returned to their own land.

I am, in fact, what they would have called an Old Narnian. That is to say, I am not Telmarine, or even human in the strict sense of the word. I am of the strange half- breeds that came about by intermarrying between humans, and the more humanlike of the Old Narnians. Even with the general Telmarine loathing of Old Narnia, this occurred as last as the last generation, as evidenced by my mother, who was a Dryad. I was therefore in hiding for most of my early life, and so have seen first hand the changes that Caspian the Tenth's reign has brought about in Narnia.

I am able to converse in a dialect of the language of the Trees, a talent I inherited in part from my mother, which has allowed me to consult some of the more ancient trees in Lantern Waste, and several other of the older Narnian forests. Trees live for a very long time, and do not forget very many things, and so have been a valuable resource in the telling of the time between the conquest of Caspian the First, and the liberation of Old Narnia. Telmarine books on this subject are biased in the highest sense almost to being fairy tales.

I have, it must be admitted, no love of the Telmarines in general, although my father was one. He was of the sort that our good King Caspian is of: fascinated by Old Narnian, and wishing that they could once again have their proper place in society. My family was in hiding for a very long time, and I spent most of my childhood in hiding among my mother's people. However, as I am attempting to write impartial history, I will endeavor to ignore my bias, and remember that one cannot judge an entire people by the actions of their Kings.

I would like now before we begin, to make a note on children. Throughout most records of Narnian and Archenlandish history, stories of children coming from another world are scattered. It is not clear where they come from, although it has widely been believed that they come from a world that is round, so that you could sail all the way around it and come back where you started. Nevertheless, these children have always come in times of Narnia's greatest need, and always claiming to have been called by Aslan out of their own world and into ours. The most famous, of course, are the Four Ancient Sovereigns: Peter, Susan, Edmond, and Lucy (more about them later). These children are the subject of much conjecture in the records of Archenland as to their function. For although they do manage to save Narnia several times, why would Aslan send children instead of adult warriors? But that is a debate for another time.

The Beginning

Let us begin: there are no written records of the beginnings of Narnia, so for this segment I shall have to rely mostly on legend. There are many different versions of the beginning of Narnia, including, but not limited to a chunk of the mountain in Aslan's country falling into the sea and becoming this land, Aslan singing the world into being, and Narnia floating down from the heavens on a cloud, pushed by Aslan's breath. But the one thing that they have in common is Aslan. It can be said for sure that the Great Lion made Narnia in the beginning, and has been safeguarding it ever since.

The first king and queen of Narnia, from which all the kings and queens of Narnia, (up until the coming of the White Witch and the One Hundred Years Winter) were descended, and the royal family of Archenland is still descended, were named King Frank and Queen Helen. They are said to have come from the same world as the High King Peter, causing much speculation that they were in fact from the same royal family in that world. It is said that King Frank was a great warrior king in his own world, who loved adventure, but had done everything there was to do in his own world. He then decided to find another world full of adventure and mystery that he could explore. He, with his queen, left their own country and found the newly formed realm of Narnia. They decided to stay and explore, and the country was so vast and so marvelous that they decided to stay and rule it.

Aslan's protection of Narnia included a golden apple from the deep Wild, north of Narnia proper, beyond the mountains at the edge of Lantern Waste. According to some versions, the apple was retrieved by a winged horse, in others, by two children who came from that other world. Although these children, widely believed to have been called Diggory and Polly, appear nowhere else in Narnian history, they play as pivotal a role as King Frank.

The apple planted by Aslan flowered into a tree that protected Narnia until the time of the One Hundred Years Winter. At that time, the White Witch, with an army of evil creatures (hags, witches, cruels, sprytes, werewolves, minotaurs, etc.) and chopped the tree down, burning on a great pyre. It is said that the ground where they burnt the Sacred Tree is black still, as no other plant will dare to grow there out of respect for the Golden Tree.

The lands of Archenland and Narnia are intrinsically linked by more than mere geography. It is said that in the year 180, the younger son of King Frank V of Narnia traveled to an unknown wilderness to the south of Narnia, and established his own kingdom. This was the beginning of Archenland, and King Col was its first king. He brought with him many Narnians who wished to explore, and went with his father's blessing. Historically, there has been peace and friendship between the two countries, although during the time of the Telmarine Conquest diplomatic contacts were lost. They have since been reestablished.

One Hundred Years of Winter

There is a large blot here on the records, from about the year 900 to the beginning of the Golden Age at the year 1000. The archive at Calorman merely says that "The land to the North became a great wasteland of ice and snow, impassible to all, and most inhospitable," It then goes on to describe in words of several poets just how barbaric and uncultured Narnia was. But such is the Calorman records. They seem to have a fondness for overbearing flattery and flowery poetry. But again, that is another topic. The Archenland Archives are little better, but they do mention a figure who rose at this time named Jadis. It can be assumed that this was the true name of the figure more commonly known in Narnian history as the White Witch. The White Witch is widely believed to have been from another world, who came into Narnia at the very beginning, and is the one responsible for the One Hundred Years Winter. Why she made it always winter is not known, but it is said to be because she had a heart of ice, and so all she could make was coldness. Nevertheless, the White Witch held Narnia in her grip for one hundred years in a reign of terror and fear.

Many people hearken Miraz the Usurper back to the White Witch, but that is not an accurate comparison. Miraz was a terrible and cruel man, it is true, but he is a man nonetheless. Jadis, it is widely believed, was not human but a sort of subcategory of humans that came from another world entirely. In all legends it is specified that it was not the same world that Peter the High King came from, but yet another world. She is said to have destroyed her own world with a single word, then come to Narnia seeking another country to rule. On legend says that she was descended from Adam's (the first human) first wife, Lilith, who was one of the Jinn. On her other side, Jadis was said to be descended from giants, for she was much taller than a human. But all the legends agree: there was no true human blood in the Witch.

There is only one thing that the White Witch is said to have feared, and this is humans. She began a systematic destruction of all the humans in Narnia at the very beginning of her reign. Most fled to Archenland for safety. One legend says that the White Witch knew that her end would come when humans once again appeared in Narnia to fill the four thrones at Cair Paravel. The previous royal family of Narnia she totally eradicated, and only Princess Emelia was saved and spirited to Archenland, where she married the Crown Prince, Bowen, in 910. So for one hundred years, Narnia was without any monarch but the Witch.

She did not live at Cair Paravel, although she claimed to be the Mistress of it. She lived in her own palace, made of ice, situated to the West of Lantern Waste, on a tributary of the Great River of Narnia. From there she dispatched her minions, including a force of werewolves who were her secret police. Her reign of fear included many secret agents, and it is said that even some of the trees were on her side.

The Golden Age

Thanks to well- persevered scrolls found in the ruins of Cair Paravel, much is known about the so-called Golden Age of Narnia, as well as many legends about the Four Ancient Sovereigns and their deeds. The Golden Age truly began with the appearance of four children from another world, and the beginnings of Springtime. Yet again these children seem to have been interjected into Narnian history, just in time to help lead the rebellion against the White Witch. They were the catalyst for a number of smaller rebellions, who joined forces at the foot of Aslan's Howe, which then was called the Stone Table.

According to the story, the White Witch demanded King Edmund as her due, for he had once betrayed the other three to her, and all traitors were hers according to the laws that Aslan's Great Father over the Sea made at the very beginning of time, at which she was present.. According to the Deep Magic, which is etched on the Stone Table in fiery letters that none can now read, unless she got her due all Narnia would perish in fire and water.

Aslan then offered to give his life for Edmund's, and he was tied to the Stone Table and there killed. In some stories, both Queens Susan and Lucy were there to witness this. They stayed with him until the morning, where by some miraculous form of magic he came to life again. According to the story, there was magic that the Witch did not know, which went back before the dawn of time, that said when a willing victim gave up his life in a traitor's stead, the Table would be broken, and death itself would start working backwards. Even those who contest this part of the story must come to terms with the fact that the Stone Table, massive and unmovable piece of rock that it is, is broken precisely down the middle. Aslan came to life again, and with the two queens rescued all the people within the Witch's house who had been turned to stone by her wand. Then, with these fresh troops, he went to go join the battle.

It was King Peter who lead the charge against the Witch in the final battle at Beruna's Bridge (at that time called the Fords of Beruna, for there was no bridge yet).. It was not going well, until Aslan arrived. He pounced on the Witch as a cat would pounce on a mouse, and she was no more. With her dead, her troops were dispatched with quickly, and the battle was won.

The Golden Age began with the crowning of the Four Ancient Sovereigns and to deafening cries of "Long Live King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy!" the best years of Narnian history began.

Not for nothing is this called the Golden Age. It was an age of prosperity and intellectual vibrancy for Narnia. The University at Beaversdam flourished, producing many of Narnia's finest minds. The Four Sovereigns, though only children at the beginning of their reigns, started many improvements of the country, and hunted down many of the remnants of the White Witch's army. They made peace and alliances with many lands across the sea, and visited them with regularity on their mighty flagship the Splendor Hyaline. For their many splendid and glorious deeds, they were called King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmond the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant.

It is recorded that in the year 10 14, King Peter made war with the giants of the Northern Waste, and conquered them. The Northern Giants are quite violent and brutish, not at all like the kind sort that live in Narnia proper. King Peter made them cease their occasional raids on border towns, and pay a tribute to Cair Paravel.

None of the Sovereigns married but ruled as brothers and sisters for 15-20 years (the dating is imprecise). According to the Cair Scrolls, Queen Susan, who was reported to be a great beauty and highly sought after by the Kings and Princes of other lands, once considered marrying Rabadash, Prince of Calorman, but decided against it and had to escape Tashbaan by means to deception. Along with King Edmund and Tumnus, (a faun), they feigned having a party on board their ship, brought in provisions, then sailed when night fell.

Just one note on this part of the Cair Scrolls: several times it mentions a figure called Tumnas, so he was obviously important enough to be mentioned by name when no one else is but the kings and queens; however, he is never mentioned again. One would have to wonder at his significance in this story, and indeed in the whole story of the Four Sovereigns.

Then, in the year 1015, one of the great catastrophes of history of Narnia occurred. The Four Ancient Sovereigns vanished. They went out to hunt for the mysterious White Stag, which was said to give you wishes if you caught him, and were never seen again. A massive search was instigated for them, but all that could be found was Queen Susan's hunting horn, which was said to call up help if you blew it. It is one of the great mysteries that Queen Susan did not blow her horn when the Four fell into trouble. It was speculated by the writer of the Cair Scroll that they vanished back into the world from whence they came, there waiting to return in Narnia's darkest hour.

The Telmarine Conquest

For 1000 years, Narnia rested peacefully. The younger son of King Cor of Archeland came by popular agreement to the Narnian throne, and so once more were the two Royal houses connected. Not much is known about this time, other than the fact that there were several skirmishes with the Calormans, but outright war was avoided. The number of humans dwindled at this time to hardly any, for an unknown reason.

Then, like a storm that sweeps suddenly over a calm sea, the Telmarines came. It is not clear where the Telmarines came from originally, although Aslan said that they came from the world of King Peter, and were washed ashore onto an island from where a chink into our world was found. They invaded from the land of Telmar, which is situated to the South-west of Narnia, far beyond the western mountains. Eventually, all the Telmarines came to Narnia, which is a more hospitable and inviting than Telmar. The land of Telmar was from then on left to the wild beasts.

Caspian the Conqueror captured Narnia in the year 1998 from the Talking Beasts and other Old Narnian creatures (as they are called now), and set himself up as king. At this time, the royal line had dwindled to almost nothing, and there were hardly any humans left at all, or so the Telmarine account of it goes. The Beasts and centaurs, fauns, dryads, and the like that the Telmarines conquered frightened them very much. Almost as first act of business, Caspian the First had all such creatures that he could find killed. Many went into hiding, and would remain so for the next 300 years.

Many of the more humanoid of the Old Narnians attempted to integrate into Telmarine society, and for the first hundred years there was a good deal of mixing. Dwarves cut of their beards, wore high shoes, and tried to pass as men; Naiads, Dryads, and other nature spirits attempted to be mistaken for humans. Half breeds are peppered throughout the time period, although Telmarine records completely ignore them. After that point, however, such half breeds were shunned by both humans and Old Narnias and they became less frequent; although, like I said, I myself am one, so it continued to happen throughout the time of the Telmarine Conquest. Half Dwarves were particularly ill treated, as Dwarves are clannish, and regarded the half breeds as an abomination.

The Usurpation

Caspian the Ninth was the last of the Telmarine rulers. Although his son, and my Lord, Caspian the Tenth ,is also a Telmarine in the strictest sense of the word, he was ordained to be king by Aslan himself and so is considered a return to the old way of Kings and the first of the New Narnian rulers. Caspian the Eighth had two sons: his eldest he named after himself and the younger was named Miraz. Caspian the Ninth became king, and had a son, who he also named Caspian.

On the year 2290, Miraz killed his brother, and set himself up as king. At first, he merely called himself Lord Protector, but eventually he became tired of the charade, usurped full power. This period of history is quickly becoming known as the Usurpation, because the 13 years that followed were some of the worst oppression, not only of Old Narnians, but also of Telmarines. Caspian the Ninth was not a bad king: he was a Telmarine, and had their prejudices and sensibilities, but he was fair, and kind, and most of the human population loved him. When his brother stole his throne, there was great public outcry, and several rebellions had to be put down.

The son of Caspian the Ninth, Caspian the Tenth, then only Prince Caspian, was raised by his uncle Miraz, as Miraz had no heir and was willing enough that his nephew take the throne. All this changed when Miraz's wife, Prunaprismia, gave birth to a baby boy. Prince Caspian, on the advice of his tutor Doctor Cornelius, who was himself a half-dwarf, fled the castle in fear of his life, and ended up in the hands of two dwarves, Nikkabrik and Trumpkin, and a badger, Trufflehunter. But he need not have feared. The baby, christened Wilfer, was a sickly creature, and died after three weeks, not knowing the upheaval he had been the catalyst for.

The Regaining of Old Narnia

Prince Caspian, with the help of the Old Narnians, began a rebellion that became a Civil War. With him as their rallying point, the Old Narnians began to systematically take back what had been stolen from them 300 years before. By some amazing coincidence (or perhaps it was Aslan) the Prince was in possession of Queen Susan's horn, preserved for 1300 years as one of the greatest treasures of all Narnia. When the army was cornered, and had taken refuge in Aslan's Howe, he blew it, intending to call up the great kings of the past, or maybe Aslan himself.

It is important here to take a moment and note the differences in geography from the time of the Golden Age to the time of Caspian the Tenth. We know the general geography of the Golden Age because included in the Cair Scrolls was a map, made for the purpose of a census. Many Telmarine towns had sprung up, where there were no Narnian ones, but most of the original Narnian cities were preserved. Beaversdam continues to be a major city, as did Beruna and Marchbank. Cair Paravel the Telmarines feared, and let a wild wood grow up around it, and around all areas near the sea. They spread rumours and stories that the woods were haunted, and there was great fear surrounding them, and they called them the Black Woods. The sea they also feared, because it was never quite forgotten that from the sea came Aslan, and from it he would come again.

Queen Susan's horn did bring help, but not quite the help that was expected. It brought again to Narnia the Four Ancient Sovereigns, who were children again, though they had been grown when they had mysteriously disappeared from Narnia. It seems that in the world where they came from, time is different and so they had not aged at all, while a thousand years had gone by in Narnia since their reign. It is a very complicated business that I will not go into here, mostly because I do not fully understand it. They were sent to Cair Paravel, and Trumpkin the Dwarf went to meet them there. He conducted them to Aslan's Howe, where King Peter and King Edmund arrived in time to save Prince Caspian's life from several unsavory characters (namely a hag and a werewolf) who had been brought before him to call up the ghost of the White Witch. They were killed before they could succeed.

On King Peter's suggestion, Prince Caspian issued a challenge to Miraz suggesting single combat to end their dispute instead of letting the war drag out. Miraz agreed, it is said, on the goading of several of his captains, who wished him to be killed so that they could run the country without him. Because Caspian had been injured in the skirmish with the hag and werewolf, King Peter offered to fight in his stead. Peter won the fight, but battle broke out in a dispute as to whether he had stabbed Miraz when he was defenseless. It is this humble historian's view that King Peter did not do such a dishonorable thing, but it was the two captains of Miraz's army who finished of their lord. In the subsequent battle, Caspian triumphed with the help of the Trees, who Aslan had awoken once more. As was said previously, the Telmarines had a great fear of the trees, and so ran in sheer terror from the advancing forest.

Aslan liberated the rest of Narnia, and sent those Telmarines who wished it back to where they had come from in King Peter's world. He then sent the Four Ancient Sovereigns back, with the promise that Queen Lucy and King Edmund might once again return. He then set Caspian up as the rightful king of Narnia, Caspian the Tenth.

Caspian then began his reign, which included sweeping reforms of the old Telmarine system. Old Narnians were allowed to live freely, and no longer had to fear for their lives. Caspian took up residence in Cair Paravel, which he restored to its former glory. He also cut down much of the Black Forest to build new towns and rebuild destroyed ones, and began to build up a navy, with the help of Archanlandish shipwrights. No one in Narnia at the time knew now to build ships, as the art had died when the Telmarines' fear of the sea grew.

The year after he came to power, King Caspian put down a rebellion by the Northern Giants, who believed that the time had come to strike at Narnia while it was weak. They could not have been more mistaken. They were put down, but not harshly; as they had to once again pay tribute to the crown as they did in the days of the High King Peter, but were allowed to govern themselves as long as they acknowledged Caspian as their rightful king. Most giants, save those that are very far North, are, though violent and hot tempered, slightly dimwitted and not very good at organizing.

The Quest for the Seven Missing Lords

For his part, once the kingdom was once again in order, Caspian wished to follow a childhood dream, and see what lay beyond the Western Horizon. The Telmarines has been afraid of the sea, but he was not, and so began to build his navy. In the year 2306, Caspian took the most splendid of his ships, the Dawn Treader, and leaving the kingdom in the capable hands of Trumpkin, he sailed towards the sunset. He had sworn on the day of his crowning that if ever his kingdom was once again at peace, he would set sail to find the seven missing lords whom his uncle Miraz had sent to seek the world's end, but who had never returned: Rhoop, Mavramorn, Octesian, Restimar, Revilian Argoz, and Bern.

One important thing to note is that after coming from the nearby islands of Galma, the Seven Isles, and Terebinthia, he was once again accompanied by children from another world, who were found supposedly floating in the water by the ship's bow when the Dawn Treader was off the coast of Terebinthia. They were Queen Lucy, King Edmund, and their cousin, whose name was Eustace. They joined His Majesty and the crew until they reached the world's end.

Several crew members, including King Caspian, King Edmund, Queen Lucy, Eustace, and the Lord Reepicheep (the leader and most valiant of the Talking Mice in Narnia), were captured as slaves on the island of Felimath. Caspian managed to escape with the help of one of the Lords, the Lord Bern, who had been living on the Lone Islands ever since his expulsion from Narnia. With the Lord Bern's help, Caspian formulated a plan to take the Lone Islands once more of the Narnian crown, by a show of more strength than he really had. He marched on the governor's residence, dispelled with the previous governor, Gumpas, and established Bern as Duke of the Lone Islands. The King and Queen, Reepicheep, and Eustace were rescued from the slave market, and the Dawn Treader continued her journey West.

One important incident happened on an island that they named Dragon Island. There, Eustace was turned into a dragon by some strange magic of the island. Though he had been very quarrelsome up until that point, he became a great help in repairing the Dawn Treader, who had suffered damage as a result of a storm. He not only helped them find provisions, but he was able to fly all over the island and do scouting, so it was possible to fix the Dawn Treader very quickly.

He was un-dragoned by Aslan before the crew set sail, and Eustace became a much kinder person. They found on that island the bracelet of the Lord Octesian, so it can be presumed either that he died on that island, consumed by the previous dragon or that he was the previous dragon. Which it is cannot will never be known to anyone but Aslan.

On another island, they found the remains of the Lord Restimar. The Kings and Queen were the ones to find him, and they did not say much more than that. Caspian, even in later years, would not talk about that island, except to reveal its name: Deathwater. It can only be speculated what else they found on that island.

The Dawn Treader also came to an island ruled by a wizard by the name of Coriakin. He was believed to be a cruel and merciless magician by the indigenous people of the land, who made them work for him and was always watching whatever they did. He was so harsh as to 'uglify' them, putting a spell on them to make them ugly. They were horrified at their appearances to such an extent that they crept into his house, found his magic book, and made themselves invisible. When the landing party of the Dawn Treader came, they captured them and made it known their wish for Queen Lucy (for it had to be a little girl) to take away the invisibility spell. She agreed with much hesitation, and going into the magician's house, she found the book and took the spell off. What else occurred inside that house no one knows, for Queen Lucy would not speak of it except to say that the magician was very kind, and she had seen Aslan.

The creatures of the island were monopods- that is to say they only had one foot, like a trunk, right in the middle. They hopped around and their walking sounded like thumping. They were once ordinary dwarves, and called themselves Duffers. They soon got their two names mixed up, and ended up calling themselves Dufflepuds, which seemed to suit them very well.

Here the memories of the crew gets cloudy, and there is much conjecture as to what happened next. Some say this was when they sailed into a cloud, which turned into an island where all your worst nightmares come true. Others said that they met a sea monster here, and still others that they visited a series of nondescript islands. One thing is for sure: they found the Lord Rhoop somewhere along the way.

The last island that the Dawn Treader visited was that of Ramandu. Ramandu, according to the testimony of Queen Starbright herself, (wife of Caspian the Tenth) was a retired Star. He was sent to the Island when his time as a Star was over, and he was slowly getting younger until he could once again regain the stars above. His daughter Caspian fell in love with, and pledged that once he came back from the end of the world he would marry her and bring her back to Narnia to be his queen. Starbright agreed, and as such, the royal family of Narnia has Stars' blood in it.

On this Island were found the last three of the seven lords. It was said that they would sleep there until the Dawn Treader sailed to the edge of the world and left someone there. It was Reepicheep the Mouse who volunteered to go, and Aslan instructed that King Edmund, Queen Lucy, and Eustace be left there as well. What became of them we do not know.

Much of the adventures the crew of the Dawn Treader had have no record, as they are loath to speak about it, so most of the incidents are unknown. Many have gotten caught up with other sailor's legends, and after so much time memories can become clouded. But what is known is that the King returned the following year with four of the Lost Lords, a queen, and many, many fantastical stories.

Endings

This is the full history of Narnia thus far, as it can be known though various records and sources collected by myself, as well as local myth and legend. I have tried to be as accurate and unbiased as I can in my telling, although I know that some biases cannot be erased. This great land of Narnia has endured for 2000 years, and it is this humble historian's wish that by the grace of Aslan it may continue for another 2000 years.

It is for others to continue the history of Narnia; I have only begun the writing of it.

Sandrya Dryad, Royal Historian to Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia,

in the year 2320


End file.
